


Drabble: Don't make a sound

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Destiny 2 Drabbles [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Ikora uses pet names bc she loves u, Other, PWP, Public Sex, Reader has a vulva, Warlock Guardian (Destiny), gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the prompt phrase starter of "You make a sound and it's game over."OrYou love to play games with Ikora, and Ikora? Ikora loves to win those games.
Relationships: Ikora Rey/Guardian, Ikora Rey/Reader
Series: Destiny 2 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599409
Kudos: 44





	Drabble: Don't make a sound

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my stuff see me on my tumblr @sinningplumpprincess

The fundamental matter at hand was that you were too distracting and Ikora had been trying to teach you a lesson in a way you would understand. Oh, how very clever you were at any other point in time, but in times like these, she wondered where oh where your brain cells went off to at times.

You’d been…preoccupying her attention with your antics. The Vanguard had a meeting, which included you and a few others, whilst you leaned against a wall and made sure to shift occasionally just to make her eyes flicker to you. Much like the fox you were, you spare a wink or a subtle smirk or make some subtle gesture that makes her eyes flick to your lips and narrow in a silent threat.

You don’t shut up, even if you don’t say a word. At least to her. When Ikora’s name is called by Zavala, she is at attention, giving her full attention to her fellow fireteam member and offering a reply. When you call out after her to agree on the matter, her heart swells with a bit of pride at you adding your own two cents- even arguing against one of her points.

She was hardly ever wrong, but oh did she love the challenge.

But, this all bubbles down to one little thing: Games. You? You loved games. Loved to push her buttons, find an answer that was against hers because you liked to watch her brow furrow and her pretty lips purse in thought. Oh, how you loved your games.

And oh, how Ikora, loved winning your silly little games.

As was said before; She was hardly ever wrong.

And if you wanted to play the game of distracting her? Surely you could do better. So she lets you. Lets you plot and try and try and try. You start off with subtle things, as you always did. In public she didn’t like PDA, she made that clear in the beginning, so you don’t do anything out of turn. Well, when anyone’s looking.

Subtle as ever as you slide behind her in the dark of the Tower to squeeze her around her waist from behind. To you stealing a kiss when no one else is around but she’s trying to let the Traveler’s light wash over her like fresh sunlight for meditation. Then to you during meetings, where you run a hand through your hair absentmindedly, maybe trace your side with your hand to rest it on your hip to provide more comfort.

But she knows better.

The innocence in your glance does not match the sly grin on your face when she makes that face you oh so love. Her brows furrow, her lips purse, and her eyes cast to the side quickly to look away from you. Oh, she’s tempted, and your game could be won.

In the end, you partially win.

Oh, you get what you want, but at a great cost. It’s on her terms. And although others thought Ikora was perhaps rather reserved, you knew the truth.

Because now you’ve been shoved into one of the corridors of the Tower. It’s an old passage area, more like a left open nook nowadays, it’s dark enough except for the bars showing wide into the room with minimal light. The brick against your back scratches you lightly through your clothing, but it’s really hard to think when you have such a beautiful woman feeling you up.

Ikora is perfectly cool and calm, her voice suggests at the very least. As she traces her lips over your throat and jaw to nibble at your ear and murmur a threat in your ear, “I have played your game long enough, beloved. I shall give you what you want, and in turn you’ll be good for me. **_You make a sound and it’s game over,_** understand?”

When you nod vigorously, she gets to work on your pants and working you with her palm through the cloth. Her fingers, clever as ever, slide over the seam of your sex and applying just enough pressure to make you hiss, but nothing more.

Not until she gets to the part where she’s on her knees, your pants around your lower thighs with your underwear down as well and her full lips pressing sinful kisses over your lower lips. Always such a tease, she liked to take her time, but…This was your game after all.

By the time she’s got her tongue on you, lapping at you messily from hole to clit, you’ve slapped a hand over your mouth to bite back noises. She can hear how you pant through your nose, stuttered occasionally when she lets her tongue press hard to the underside of your clit and flicking it upwards suddenly to cause your body to jolt. 

One hand rests on the curve of your thigh to caress you, ever affectionate even when she’s got you wrapped around her finger out in the open like this. She nuzzles at your sex occasionally, letting her lips messily kiss at your engorged clit to tease at you just long enough to make you make a muffled grunt that makes her pull back slightly to tease.

When she looks up at you under her lashes, lips shiny from your slick and her saliva, you peek down at her with adoration in your eyes. Your own face flushed, your hand slapped over your mouth and eyes half lidded. How beautiful you are.

“Game over, my love.” She murmurs against your engorged clit, letting you feel her whisper as she pulls back. Ikora wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand, flashing you a matching sly grin you always gave her when you pout at her now with frantic eyes. “Ah, ah, you agreed to my terms.”

Standing, she helps you fix your robes back into place. Purposefully sliding her hands down your sides just a bit too slow to let her own hands linger on you.

“Ikora-” You try to whine out, reaching for her as she steps just out of reach and hums at you.

“We can play your games later, my light. Perhaps in my chambers. I expect to see you there- sharp.” She speaks with an air of playfulness, reaching and squeezing your cheek fondly at her pet name before patting you towards the end.

And oh, oh how Ikora loves to win like this. Feeling your eyes lingering on her from behind like a helpless little thing dedicated to her.


End file.
